


The Poet's Muse

by Skaiaa



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Sad, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: A small batch of poems written for Mark's characters, starting with William, ending with the Jims





	1. William/ The Colonel

Pinkened rims  
Tearful laughter  
Salt cascading down down down

We see him there  
Standing  
Eyes wild  
Hair a disaster

He wanders an empty lobby  
His hands are bloody  
His heart is broken

But he doesn’t understand

It’s all a joke

It was just a joke

Were you in on this?

Celine?

Damien?

Where are you?

Tired crackling  
Blown out pupils  
Echoing voices down the hall

He’s all alone  
But he feels surrounded  
It’s all he’s ever known


	2. Damien

Whitest flowers  
Purest smile  
Cutest personality in a while

Walking straight  
Looking tired  
Balancing anger on a tightrope wire

Speeding by  
Clutching hope  
Tipping off the tightrope

Falling down  
Shattering phrases  
Going in and out of phases

Betrayed trust  
Unknown Menace  
Surrendering to his new penance 

Tempered feelings  
Broken smile  
Wilting flowers for a mile

Broken mirror  
Pulsing anger  
Completely new, broken stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty busted up inside right now, so I'm just going to write until the pain goes away, and drag the others down with me


End file.
